


A Satinalia Miracle

by Gowombat83



Series: Cullistair [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, unbearable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/pseuds/Gowombat83
Summary: Just pure, unashamed fluff.
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Cullistair [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951327
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Cullistair Kisses





	A Satinalia Miracle

Cullen set the pair of tankards on the rail and folded his arms, leaning a shoulder against a heavy beam. His head was pleasantly fuzzy from drink and warmth, and the loud, cheerful buzz in the Herald’s Rest. All their friends had gathered on the top floor following the official Skyhold banquet to celebrate Satinalia, and the mood was loose. But through the crush of bodies he’d spied his own personal Satinalia Miracle among the crowd, as relaxed and happy as he’d ever seen him. The sight captured Cullen, so he took this rare moment to just watch unawares.

Alistair threw he head back, the sound of his laughter cut through the din as he freely expressed his mirth, and clasped a hand on someone’s shoulder. His eyes glittered and crow’s feet crinkled, and there wasn’t an ounce of tension in him. Suddenly moved by the overwhelming joy he felt at the sight, Cullen left the drinks forgotten on the rail and made his way through the throng of revellers to his side.

Alistair spun and his wide grin softened fractionally as Cullen snared his hand and raised it to kiss their twined knuckles.

“Hey you, didn’t you go to get a drink?” he asked, giving Cullen’s fingers a squeeze.

Cullen only smiled, eyes brimming with affection.

“What?” Al laughed, beginning to fidget under Cullen’s intent regard. His smile began to falter, but Cullen’s only broadened further. “Cullen, what-”

“I love you.”

Al’s whole face instantly lit up like midday, overlayed with a sweetness that was reserved only for him.

“I love you too,” he replied, turning fully to face his partner, who continued to look upon him so adoringly. Al leaned in, creating a small, intimate bubble for two among the crowd.

Cullen shook his head a little in disbelief that this was real, that _He_ was real, and unleashed the full force of his love to fill his eyes and his heart. He took Alistair’s other hand and closed the circle between them with another step.

He said again, “I _love_ you, Alistair.”

He watched those cobalt blue eyes widen and shine with damp and it made Cullen’s heart sing at the softness and instant acceptance in them. It had taken time, they had both needed so much time to come to terms with how they felt about each other, and even more so to become comfortable in the knowledge that it was mutual. It seemed such a waste now, looking back, but they had made this new life together and it was all the more precious for the hardships it had cost them. Cullen’s chest swelled until he felt he would tear apart with the force of it, fit to burst with love for this man, and there was nothing for it but to share it with him. With that he slipped a roughened palm to Alistair’s nape, and gently urged him down to meet his lips in a tender kiss.

Alistair cupped Cullen’s face between broad, strong hands as though he were made of the most delicate crystal, a precious gem or rare bloom, and stooped to deepen their kiss. Between them the full truth and depth of their feelings for one another sounded and echoed in endless repetition, filling them and binding them ever closer.

When they pulled apart it was only far enough to breathe and gaze adoringly at one another- azure into whiskey gold- but remained cradled in the circle of their arms, swaying gently and basking in their warmth without a care in the world for that moment. They were safe and happy among their closest friends, they had purpose and fulfilment, and security behind the walls of the Keep. But more than that, they were free to just _be._ Be themselves and be together. There were no more excuses, no more hurdles or trials. And so they stood and simply existed.

Their moment ended abruptly at the striking of the midnight bell and a great cheer erupted on every level of the Rest. Reality thrust itself upon them bursting their bubble, though not unwelcomingly, and Cullen and Alistair were swept into the joyful embrace of their gathered friends as they all rang in the new year, together.


End file.
